Baby Valor
by Klaineiselov
Summary: Every year the school would hold a parenting class for the juniors, and this year would prove to be quite fascinating.
1. Chapter 1

Baby Valor

Summary: Every year the school would have a parenting class for the juniors, and this year would prove to be quite fascinating. Badboy Blaine. Nerd Kurt. Their both juniors.

When Kurt got his schedule for his junior year he was excited when he found out he was going to be taking parenting class. He hoped he was paired with one of the girls from glee club so he didn't have to deal with someone who was disgusted by his lifestyle. Little did he know that he wasn't going to be paired with a girl at all.

Blaine Anderson was quite pissed when he found out that he was put in parenting class his junior year. Puck was giving him hell for it, apparently he didn't have to take it because the teachers knew he wouldn't take it seriously anyway, they passed Hummel at his locker with that loud mouth Berry girl and a smile came over his face when he heard that he was talking about parenting class. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

Kurt Hummel was not your average teenage boy. He came out when he was fifteen to his best friend Mercedes. Since then he had been taunted at school for that fact. Home was a different situation all together. When he told his father he was told that he knew since he was three and he asked for a pair of sensible heels for his birthday. After being told that he was loved no matter what Kurt felt a lot better about the whole situation. Except for the fact that he was bullied daily by one particular boy.

Since he came out he hadn't gotten a boyfriend, though he has had a few crushes. Finn Hudson, quarterback, was first. But soon became his step brother, which is another story altogether. Then there was Sam Evans who had joined Glee club upon coming to the school and had fallen for the head cheerleader, Quinn Fabray.

Now there was Blaine Anderson, who he seemed to favor most of all. Blaine was another openly gay student at McKinley high school though he didn't get abused for it. Upon arriving at his new school in the middle of the year last year Blaine Anderson had adopted the bad boy persona, and had quickly fallen in with the Puck's gang. Since then the football players knew to leave him alone.

While Puck and his brood, consisting of Wes, David, Nick and Jeff terrorized the school, especially the Glee club, for no reason, Blaine stayed out of the way. The Glee club were their favorite people to torture, so for this reason no one knew of his crush on Hummel. Ever since he laid eyes on him he was mesmerized, that boy was stunning. And the more he got to know about him, the harder he fell. He knew he couldn't do anything about it though because Puck would never let it happen. But maybe being in the same class for once would give him enough courage to speak to him.

Sixth period couldn't come quick enough for Kurt, he was both excited and nervous to find out who his partner was going to be. He had been talking to his friends throughout the day and found out that while Rachel did have the class, she had it third period with Finn. Mercedes was also taking the class but she had it second period. Quinn was taking it first period while Brittany and Santana had it fifth. Kurt was uncertain at this point of what way this class was going to go.

When he arrived in the classroom he noticed that Blaine was sitting in the far corner of the room with his legs propped up on the desk and his eyes closed. Kurt thought he looked rather good in his tore up black jeans, white shirt, leather jacket and wild, unruly, curled hair. He really liked his hair. He quickly ducked his head before anyone could catch him staring and give him hell for it so he missed the small smile that came over Blaine's face when he felt him watching him. He took a seat in the middle of the row near the door, that way he could get out of the room fast and to his next class before Karafosky could find him and also so he could go unseen.

As soon as the bell rang and everyone was seated the teacher began the lesson. They were given a packet on what she expected from them on this project and then began to go over it in a little more detail as the students took notes.

The first part of the lesson was naming the baby, which they would do when they found out who their partner was. They were also to figure out last names. If the wife would take the husbands last name or if they were using hyphens.

Next thing was to figure out their jobs. This also included rather or not the wife would stay home with the baby or not.

Next they were to figure out where they were going to live, which depended on the job they wanted.

While figuring this out they were to research what it would take to get these jobs and how they would fit that into their life's with a baby.

Next was finances. They would do research on how much they would make at their dream jobs or how much they would make at a part time job while also going to college. They were to figure out how much it would cost if they were going to be sending the baby to daycare.

They needed to figure out how much it would cost for food, rent, utilities and other necessities, like furniture and appliances, and make up a budget.

They would also need to figure out what kind of transportation they would be using.

The next lesson was on a more personal level. They had to tell her what personality traits of theirs that they would like to pass down to their kids and what ones they would rather not, and why.

She also wanted to know how they planned to introduce different things in the child's life like music, arts, athletes and how important these things would be in the child's life. Or what kind of activities you think you would like to introduce your child to.

They would also need to figure out some kind of college fund for their child.

They would also need to figure out what kind of holidays the child would be having, especially if the two parents happen to come from different religious backgrounds.

They would also need to come up parenting techniques they would use on the child, like if they believed in spanking or not. They would also need to tell about their learning tools, the music they wanted their child to listen to, the television programs they would allow them to watch at each age, and the clothes they would allow them to wear at each age.

The third lesson was about family time. They were to go out once a week as a family and then one time just the two parents. Each time they were to write up a paper on what happened on the outings and how this affected your family and you.

She ended by telling them that if both parents didn't participate in this assignment than both fell. They were to divide the time with the baby equally.

In the last five minutes of class they were assigned their partners and handed their babies. And to Blaine's horror and delight he was paired with Kurt Hummel.

The first family outing was supposed to be after school, what was he going to tell the guys?


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Valor

Chapter 2

Kurt cautiously approached Blaine who was sitting at his desk with a scowl on his face, which just made Kurt all the more nervous.

"Hi" Kurt said as he reached the boy.

Blaine just continued staring ahead and ignoring the boy standing to his right, so he decided to just talk.

"Um, I know this great little coffee shop that we can go talk. Me and my friends go there all the time."

With that Blaine looked up at Kurt with a frown. "What makes you think I want to go to a nerd hangout?"

"Well, I, um…." Kurt stuttered.

"Listen to me Hummel, I will not, now or ever, go to a coffee shop with you."

With that Blaine got up and stormed out of the room, leaving a bewildered Kurt behind.

Soon Kurt snapped out of it and slowly left the room with the baby. He couldn't believe that Blaine would treat him that way, with being gay as well he would have thought that they could get along. He must not have taken into consideration that Blaine was apart of Puck's gang. So it was with a heavy heart that he headed to the choir room.

Unbeknownst to him Blaine was watching him from the other side of the hall. It broke his heart to be that way to Kurt but he had to talk with Puck and get this whole thing smoothed over before he could participate properly in this assignment, otherwise all he would catch was heat. So with a sigh he watched Kurt turn the corner before turning around nad walking out of the school.

That day in Glee there was a lot of talk of babies as the couples showed theirs off. Kurt just sat silently in the back with his baby in the car seat while he rocked him back and forth with his foot. Soon Rachel turned her attention on him however.

"So, who did you get paired with Kurt?"

"Blaine Anderson." Kurt mumbled.

"Did you say Anderson?" Rachel demanded.

Kurt sighed. "Yes."

"I am so sorry Kurt! Maybe the teacher will let you be a single parent or something if you asked."

"No!" Kurt shouted out, causing Rachel to rear back in shock.

"Sheesh, it was just a suggestion Kurt."

"Sorry. I am just so excited about this class that i didn't want anyone to ruin it for me."

"You don't have a crush on him do you?" Rachel asked disapprovingly. "Because you know what happened with your last crush that was out of your range."

"And how exactly is Blaine out of my range?" Kurt asked angrily.

"You mean other than the fact that he is drop dead gorgeous?"

"Oh, so there's more than one reason?"

"Look Kurt, you.."

"No, you look, even if I did have a crush on Blaine, it would be none of your business! Oh, and if we're going on looks alone, Finn would be so out of your range." Kurt shouted before storming out of the room. He sighed as he heard Finn trying to reassure her.

After strapping the baby in the back seat of the car Kurt jumped into the drivers seat, where he started the car, put the car in neutral and sped out of the school parking lot. on the way home the baby started screaming so Kurt had to pull over to feed him before continuing on his way. He made it home a little while later. He parked in the street before grabbing his keys from the ignition, throwing his seatbelt off and throwing himself out of the car. He jerked the back door open, grabbing the baby and his bag before slamming it shut and heading towards the house. He let himself in and proceeded to the stairs that would lead him to his room. Once inside his room he threw his shoes off before sitting the baby on his bed and dropping his book bag on the floor. He then walked over to his desk where he set up his ipod, turning the volume up.

He grabbed his book bag before sitting at his desk as he got out his homework. He decided to start on the parenting class part since he had some more things to add to his personality traits that he would like to pass down to his son.

"I would like to pass down my ability to see past the bad in people. Although this has caused me trouble in the past it has also gained me the best friends a person could ask for."

He was disrupted from continuing as he heard the front door slam shut and the baby started crying. He sighed as he scooped the baby up and started rocking him back and forth. Soon Finn showed up in his doorway with a scowl on his face. "How dare you talk to Rachel that way, she was trying to protect you!"

"Is that what she calls it?" Kurt scoffed in response.

"Dude, Blaine is bad news and she was only trying to make you see that!"

"Did she tell you to say all this?"

"Um, no, of course not."

"You are unbelievable! You can tell your little girlfriend to keep her opinion to herself next time because I don't want it." Kurt replied as he shut the door in Finn's face.

He placed the now sleeping baby back in the car seat as he sat down with a huff onto his computer chair. "Was Blaine even worth all this trouble? I mean I know Rachel can be a chore sometimes, but she is your best friend." Kurt's brain was telling him. But his heart was telling him that Blaine would be worth it in the end and Kurt always followed his heart. He picked up his pen and began to write another sentence to his homework.

"I would like my kid to have the courage to stand up for himself. Although I don't always do so when it comes to myself I do when it concerns those close to me. I want my kid to have the courage to do it always."

Puck and the gang were currently standing outside of the local grocery store with cigarettes hanging out of their mouths and grins on their faces. Nick and Jeff were sitting on the bench out front playing with a pack of cards they had stolen earlier. Wes and David were sitting next to them playing thumb war. Puck and Blaine were leaning against the building people watching, laughing at the mothers who steered their kids away from them.

Eventually Blaine got up the courage to talk to Puck about the assignment.

"So you know how I'm in that stupid parenting class?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, see, uh, I was paired with Kurt Hummel."

"Ha! That nerd!" Puck busted out laughing.

"Yeah, well, for the assignment we have to raise this stupid baby together, and…"

"Just have Hummel do all of the work, he's the nerd. You belong here with us."

"But, if I don't…"

"Your either here with us or your labeled a nerd as well and targeted by us, what will it be Anderson?" Puck asked glowering at him.

"I'm here with you." Blaine answered with a sigh.

"Good to know it."

Kurt decided to get up a little while later to start dinner. As he exited his room he heard Finn on the phone next door and sped past, he wasn't in the mood for another shouting match at the moment. When he reached the kitchen he turned on the kitchen radio, turning the volume up and starting singing along to the song on the radio as he gathered ingredients for dinner. "…Teenage dream tonight!"

"Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans…"

"Anderson! What have I told you about that singing shit? This isn't the fucking glee club!"

Blaine quickly clamped his mouth shut as Puck went back to the card game he had joined in on. He sighed as he took another puff of his cigarette. He soon lost himself in a daydream of singing and dancing for a crowd.

Burt and Carole arrived home around seven, just in time for dinner to be served. They called Finn down as they all sat at the table. Soon they were all eating and chatting about their days. Carole had an okay day, but was upset because one of her favorite patients wasn't doing that well. Burt said that business was pretty good that day and would probably need the boys help that weekend. Finn said he had an okay day as he told them about parenting class, glee club and Rachel, leaving out their fight with Kurt. Kurt told them about parenting class and how he was probably going to fail because he was partnered with Blaine Anderson.

"Is that the kid you told me about?" Burt asked.

"He's been talking about him?" Finn asked with a smirk.

"Dad, that was confidential!"

"Sorry bud, you didn't tell me that then. All I's remember is you coming home one day last year all googly eyed talking about some Anderson kid. Is he the same one?"

"Dad!"

"Dude, Rachel was right!" Finn yelled out triumphantly.

"No, she was not!"

"Whoa! What does Rachel have to do with Anderson? Is he straight?"

"No dad…"

"But he is bad news." Finn finished.

"Finn!" Kurt yelled out.

"What do you mean Finn?"

"He hangs out with Puck and his gang."

"Kurt, you can't like a guy that hangs out with Puck!" Burt ordered.

"Rachel tried to knock some sense into him earlier but he just stormed out of the choir room."

"Enough! Dad, you don't have to worry about Blaine because like Rachel so helpfully pointed out earlier, he's out of my reach." Kurt said before leaving the kitchen.

Meanwhile downtown Blaine was sitting in bed with a frozen pizza and a remote. His parents were out of town, again, and had left a bunch of them in the freezer. He turned the channel to the top 40 songs channel and turned it up full blast before throwing the remote to the end of the bed. He grabbed his back pack from beside his bed and grabbed his packet from it before throwing it back to the floor.

"I want my kid to inherit my awesome taste in music!" Blaine jotted down quickly as he banged his head to the music. "On a more serious note though I hope my kid has the courage to go against his friends if it's something he really wants. Because if they were real friends they would encourage him instead of telling him no."

Kurt heard a knock on the door and sighed as he turned his television off before calling out an invite to the person on the other side of the door. He had been working some more on his packet. He had started on the career section and was in the middle of research. He wanted to be a fashion designer, which he could do most of the classes online, so he could stay home with the baby.

"Hey kiddo." Burt said as he walked in to the room and shut the door behind him."

"Hey dad."

"I had a talk with Finn. No one has the right to tell you that your not good enough for someone else."

"It's okay dad, they were right. Blaine's just another one of my crushes that will eventually end in heartache and I'll once again move on."

"You're wrong Kurt. This one's different. I remember that day you came home talking about him. There was this sparkle in your eye that I had never seen before, and you hadn't even talked to this kid yet."

"I talked to him today."

"Oh yeah, you two hit it off?"

"Not exactly."

"What happened?"

"I approached him about meeting after school to work on the project and he shot me down."

"Maybe he just didn't have the time today."

"He told me he would never want to be seen out in public with me."

"You're a Hummel aren't you?"

"Yeah." Kurt answered confusedly.

"Hummel's never give up! If you really want this boy you will keep trying because that's who you are. Plus, your one good looking kid."

Kurt laughed. "Thanks dad."

"Anytime, now we're watching a movie downstairs and I expect you to join us."

"Of course." Kurt said with a laugh as he got up to follow his dad downstairs.

AN: I am so sorry about the long wait. My stupid computer is so slow that it's super frustrating to get on and try to type and then post. Plus I've recently started a new job that I'm getting more hours at so I'm trying to adjust to that. I will continue this story though because I am super excited about this idea and all that I can do with this story. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Baby Valor

Chapter Three

AN: I am so sorry for the long wait. My computer went out on me so I wasn't able to write. I have a new computer now though so I should be able to update more often. Here's chapter three for your enjoyment.

It was with a yawn that Kurt entered his first period class the next morning. He walked to the back of the room and sat in the chair closet to the wall. He placed the baby on the floor as he began to dig through his backpack to find his homework, only to groan in frustration as he discovered that he left it on his desk at home. He looked up as Rachel came waltzing into the room, and not even looking in his direction as she took a seat at the front of the room. He jumped in surprise as he heard someone sit down next to him only to look beside him and find Puck sitting there. ''What'd you do to piss off the ice queen?"

"I, uh..."

"Oh good gawd Hummel, I though you were supposed to be smart or something?"

"I, uh.." Kurt started before shaking his head to clear it and starting again. "What do you want Puckerman?"

Puck smirked at him as he moved closer to his face. "I just came over here to tell you that you are to stay away from my boy Anderson."

"Tell me?" Kurt asked angrily.

"Yeah, you just leave him alone. He doesn't need you ruining his reputation over some fucking baby.''

''You know that babies not real right?''

''All I know is you look like shit right now and I see the way you look at Blaine when you think noone else is looking. So I'm just here to tell you that there's no way in hell he will ever be into you, so back off. This will be your only warning.'' Puck stated before getting up and moving to his seat as the teacher came in.

Kurt was steaming by the time the bell rang. Who the hell did he think he was! Issuing me a warning! What the hell did that mean anyway, what could he possibly do? It's not like he was planning on talking to Blaine or anything. Was Blaine planning on doing something? No, he didn't want to go down that road again.

His thoughts were interrupted as the teacher asked for last nights homework and Kurt had to raise his hand.

Blaine was having a rather hard day himself. His parents hadn't been home in a week now and he was running out of food. He hated grocery shopping! But worse of all was his friends who couldn't seem to sit still today as they were currently running around the football field. He was just about to ask where Puck was when he appeared. ''How are the boys today!''

And they all ran up to him like excited little puppies. ''They've been running around the damn football filed for an hour now. Where the hell have you been!''

''What's with MR. Grumpy Pants today?''

''Where, were you?''

''Taking care of some business.''

''What business?''

''Nothing to worry your pretty little head about.''

''So Puck, what are we doing today?''

''After school we're going to our hangout, but for now you all are going to class.''

With a little bit of grumbling the boys left the field to head off to class, all but Blaine. ''Puck, I can't make it after school today.''

''And why the hell not?''

''I've got some business to take care of.'' Blaine answered with a smirk.

''Cute Anderson, but you will be there after school today.'' Puck stated as he walked off.

Blaine groaned as he followed him off the football field.

By the time lunch time came around Kurt was too tired to finish out the day so he went home, asking Rachel to grab his work. He left the lunchroom and went to his locker to grab his stuff and then headed to the parking lot where he loaded the baby in the car and took off. He made it home in ten minutes, parking in the street and heading towards the house. He went inside, grabbed a snack from the kitchen and sat at the table with his phone. He found a note on the table asking him to buy some groceries so he grabbed his keys, the baby and left to go to the grocery store.

Blaine decided to do his grocery shopping after lunch so that he could meet the boys after school and find out what Puck's ''business'' was earlier that day'.

Kurt was strolling through the market as the baby kept on crying, glaring at those who were staring. He was turning the corner that lead to the health and beauty department when he bumped into someone. ''Ah hell, I should have known that was you and that damn baby!''

''Well hello to you too.''

''Why is that baby always crying?''

''How the hell should I know?''

Blaine looked up in surprise at the anger in the boys voice. Noone ever spoke to him that way. His attitude was one of the first things that attracted him to him. ''Give me that damn baby.''

Kurt quickly grabbed the baby out of the car seat and handed him over. Blaine grabbed him and flipped him over while fishing his knife out of his pocket. ''The teacher set the settings on this thing too high.''

''You know if you would help me name him we wouldn't keep having to call the baby it.''

''It's a doll Hummel, it doesn't deserve a name!'' Blaine stated angrily as he shoved the baby into his arms.

''Don't I deserve something?'' Kurt asked desperately.

Blaine stood there staring at the boy that he was quickly falling for before muttering Valor and walking away, Kurt watching him go in confusion. ''Valor?''

Much to his surprise the baby stayed mostly quiet for the rest of the night. And Kurt looked up the name Blaine gave him and had to smile. 'Courage.'


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt walked into school the next day with a smile on his face, despite Finn's best efforts to make him late. He happily walked to his locker and popped it open while humming a song to himself. R walked up to him a few seconds later with a confused smile on her face. "What's got you in such a good mood this morning?"

"Why shouldn't I be with the beautiful day it's starting out to be and the fact that the baby slept through the night for the first time since I got him."

"Look Kurt, I am sorry about what I said to you the other day. It's just, you know how much I hate to see my friends get hurt."

"I appreciate the sentiment Rachel but there is nothing to fear for I have no romantic intentions towards Anderson."

"How about tonight we have a sleepover and give our babies over to our husbands."

"Uh, well as lovely as that sounds Rachel, I'd have to bring the baby with me."

"Great! We can have a playdate!"

"You do realize their just dolls right?"

"Of course Kurt. Oh look, I have to go but I'll see you later Kurt."

"Bye Rach." Kurt said with a laugh as his enthusiastic friend ran off down the hall towards her boyfriend.

Kurt's head was still reeling from his encounter with Rachel when he entered the classroom a little while later. He autopiloted his way to his seat in the back of the room. As he was getting the essentials out of his backpack the other students started filing in to the classroom, with the teacher coming in with the bell. She addressed the classroom as she shut the door behind her and walked to her desk. As she started in with the lesson Kurt engrossed himself in his work, so much so that he didn't notice the absence of the boy that had been the center of his thoughts that morning.

Two lone figures stood on the football field facing eachother. One with a look of contempt on his face while the other wore an expression of confusion. They stared at eachother for what seemed like forever until one of them broke the silence.

"Anderson, what did I tell you about that Hummel kid?"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand the question." Blaine answered haughtily.

"Let me break it down there for you, Zuko. My sources tell me that you were spotted talking with him at the store yesterday afternoon. They also informed me that you have been conversing with him in the hall. Would you like to say something before I give my opinion of the news?"

"No." Blaine answered with a small jerk of his head.

"Great!" Puck started with fake enthusiasm. "Since you don't seem to care much for your own well being let's see how much you care about his. If I hear even the slightest claim that you had been seen with him again, it will be he that suffers the consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Good boy Anderson, you may go back to class now."

Blaine rolled his eyes as he stormed off the field with Puck following behind him with a smile on his face.

Blaine threw open the doors to the school with a mighty flourish. Where did Puck get off telling him who he could befriend. He was suppose to be second in command after all, but that didn't seem to matter to Puck in this situation. Hell being in Puck's gang didn't seem to have many perks anymore. So Blaine decided that he would do whatever the hell he wanted, Puck be damned.

Of course he would have to do this under cover for now to prolong the consequences of defying Puck. Because there was one perk of being in Puck's gang that Blaine liked very much, and that was the popularity. And yeah, that may seem childish to you for that to be important, but he saw what those neanderthal football players did to kids like him that weren't protected.

Since everyone was still in class for a few more minutes he decided to get part one of his plan over with so it was with a renewed sense of vigor that he strolled down the hall towards the lockers.

By the time the bell rang Blaine was in the bathroom smoking a cigarrette. By the third ring of the bell Blaine was out of the bathroom and down the hall from the lockers once more. This time however the hall was filled kids and someone else stood in front of Kurt's locker. He watched as the boy opened his locker, saw the confused look over take his face as he noticed the note and finally there was relief as he took the note and opened it. He observed as he scanned the note and then quickly stuck it in his pocket. Now all he had to do was wait for a text he wasn't sure he'd ever recieve to move on to the second part of the plan.

Blaine was a bundle of nerves for the rest of the day as he lay in wait. He could tell that Puck was on to him by the looks he would throw him every now and then. He also knew though that he had no idea as of yet why Blaine was so nervous. They were currently on the football field where they spent their lunches. While the others were running around the track Blaine was up in the bleachers smoking a cigarrette, which was not helping to calm his nerves as much as he would have liked. He sighed as Puck once again looked up at him and then had to roll his eyes as he started his way. A few seconds later he was sitting next to him staring down at the boys currently wrestling on the twenty yard line. "What's up with you man?"

"Nothing." Blaine lied as he stuffed out his cigarrette.

"Somethings got you all jittery."

"It's my parents, they've been giving me hell about my grades again."

Puck knew he was lying since he got the best grades out of everyone in the group but he wasn't going to call him out on it. His boys knew if they needed to talk they could come to him. If he was to push him right now he'd just get all pissy with him, instead he decided to have a boys night hoping that would help him out of his funk. "We're gathering at your place tonight. The boys have been asking me about having a game night."

Blaine just nodded his head at him. Puck knew that was all he would be getting from him at the time so he stood up and walked away. Blaine ran his hands through his hair as he sighed.

This was one of the best days Kurt had experienced in a while. Starting with last night at getting six hours of sleep and ending with that note in his locker. It had simply read, 'Hey, it's Blaine Anderson. Text me about the project. 9035554646. TELL NOONE!' It still had Kurt estatic though as he had been waiting for the chance to get Blaine's number since the moment he had set eyes on the boy. Of course it didn't exactly play out like this but he'd take what he could get. He just wasn't sure yet if he had the courage to go up against Puck to start a friendship with the boy.

By the time the last bell rang the party was in full swing at Blaine's house. The boys had already been in the liqour and were showing the effects of it as they sang loudly in the livingroom. Unbeknownst to him Nick hadn't been drinking. He had noticed the peculiar way Blaine had been acting lately and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. He just had to wait for the boys to get so drunk they wouldn't notice their absence.

He found him about thirty minutes later standing in the entranceway watching the boys tearing up the livingroom. He could tell he hadn't had a drink that night since he wasn't joining the boys in their destruction. He looked a lot more at peace than he had earlier in the day as a smile graced his face as he watched his friends. He approached him slowly and stood on the wall opposite him. "Where are your parents this time?"

Nick was the closest one to Blaine in the group so he knew all about his parental situation. He was the one that was there for Blaine when his parents turned their back on him when he confided in them the fact that he was gay. After that all of a sudden they had to go out of town on business all the time and all the late night phone calls from an upset Blaine started. Nick knew this was why Blaine stuck with Puck, hell why they all did. They all needed that sense of protectiveness and caring that Puck gave them because none of their home lifes were perfect. This is why Nick believed that Kurt would be good for Blaine.

"They're in Washington this week." Blaine answered not taking his eyes off the ruckus in the livingroom.

Nick laughed. "What awful gift did they send this time?" It was a known fact that his parents would send a gift whenever they visited a new place and it was usually something not worth anything but used to keep up appearances of being good parents.

"A stupid shirt." Blaine answered with a roll of his eyes.

"Man that's lame."

"Yeah."

"So uh, I heard you had been talking to that Hummel kid."

For the first time since Nick had come over Blaine turned to look at him. "Yeah what of it?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I was in favor of you two."

"And why is that?" Blaine asked suspicously. While Blaine was glad that he had Nicks support in this he was a little curious as to why.

"Did you know that when I first met Jeff Puck was against me getting involved with him?"

"No, I thought you two were always in Puck's group?" Blaine was actually the last boy to join since he had just started Mckinley the last year due to his parents not wanting him in a school full of boys anymore. They thought he might meet a nice girl at school and get over this whole gay thing.

"No, I mean I have been, but Jeff joined just before you did last year."

"What does this have to do with me Nick?"

Nick exhaled before continuing. "I was alot like Puck before Jeff came along. I don't know his story but you know mine. Before Jeff came I was this hard, cynical guy that wouldn't let anyone close. Then one day Puck brought Jeff to the football field during lunch. Now I had seen him around the school and I had growing feelings for him at that point but at that time I wasn't willing to let him close. I found out later that day that the only reason Puck even let him join was because he was his cousin and he felt obligated. Anyway, Jeff took to me right away. He kept trying to get close and I kept pushing him away. Until one day, I had just had this huge fight with my parents and he found me sitting under the bleachers at school crying. He was the only person at that point in my life who seemed to care about my feelings. We sat there and talked the whole afternoon and not just about my parents, about everything. Needless to say we started dating a few weeks later and I have never been happier."

"As lovely as a story as that was, did it come with a point?'

"The point, jackass, was that your tuning into Puck and I don't like it. I think Kurt can be your Jeff."

Blaine nodded his head. "I thank you for your support and I'll keep you posted of the results of my conquest."

Nick nodded his head before walking into the livingroom to join his friends and boyfriend while Blaine decided to head to his room for a little while.

As the last bell of the day rang Rachel skipped to Kurt's side and together they left the school. After talking with Finn for a little bit and strapping the babies in the back seat they were off. They arrived at her house about ten minutes later and were settled in her bedroom about thirty minutes later with snacks and movies. As they were enjoying the movies Kurt was nervously tapping his phone as he was debating writing this text or not.

Blaine was a bundle of neves by ten that night since Kurt had yet to text him. He was trying to distract himself with his favorite movies but nothing seemed to work since he couldn't hear the movie anyway over the stupid drunks currently tearing up his living room. He decided the only way to get him off his mind was to join in the fun.

Kurt and Rachel had a fun night filled with movies, snacks and gossip. By the time midnight rolled around Rachel was sprawled out on the bed fast asleep while Kurt was laid out next to her staring at his cell phone. He had programmed Blaine's number into his cell phone and had wrote out a text to him that he had yet to send. He just wished he had the courage to push that button.

By midnight the boys in the Anderson house had settled down and were spread out across the livingroom asleep with a movie playing on the television screen.

In a moment of pure courage Kurt hit the send button and then threw his phone to the end of the bed. He closed his eyes as he slipped down the bed wondering if he had just done the right thing. He eventually drifted off to sleep and dreamed of the day Blaine Anderson might return his feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning came bright and early as Kurt and Rachel woke around seven. During breakfast, which consisted of toast and cereal, they decided to go to the mall for the day. So while Rachel was upstairs getting dressed Kurt took care of the babies.

\When she returned he was cleaning the kitchen. She helped him with the rest and then they were off. Their first stop was to the Hummel-Hudson house so that Kurt could change. As they approached the house they noticed that all the lights were out, suggesting that Finn was still asleep within. When they got inside Kurt headed to his room while Rachel proceeded down the hall to Finn's room.

Once inside the room Kurt shut and locked the door behind him. Before heading to the bathroom he decided to check his phone once more but to no avail. He was beginning to think that maybe this was one of Puck's cruel jokes at his expense. He shook his head of that thought as he continued to the bathroom.

He made his way downstairs a little while later to find Finn and Rachel making out on the couch. He quickly bypassed them on his way to the kitchen where he put on a put of coffee. As it got done he got down two of his to go mugs. He fixed one for himself and then Rachel. After awhile the love birds joined him in the kitchen. They all sat down at the table and talked awhile before Kurt and Rachel left around 9, leaving the babies with Finn.

Blaine woke up sandwhiched between Nick and Jeff on the couch. He groaned as he shoved Nick off of him and sat up. He noticed that the television was playing the menu of some movie continuously so he grabbed the remote from the table and turned it off, throwing it on Jeff afterwards. He stretched his legs out so he could grab his phone from his back pocket to find out the time and noticed he had a new message. He frowned as he opened it since all of his friends had been with him all night so he had no idea who could be texting him. It read: Hey it's Kurt. I've gotten part of my half of the project done but it's kind of hard to complete this assignment without the other half. When do you want this baby?

Blaine quickly sent a text before fleeing the house. As he got in the car his phone beeped with a new message and after reading it he was heading to the mall.

Kurt was beyond estatic when his phone went off to indicate a new message and found out it was from Blaine. However estatic went to confusion when he discovered it to be a message asking him of his whereabouts. He immediately responded and was anxiously awaiting a reply when Rachel ran up to him and dragged him to the ladie's department of Old Navy.

Blaine arrived at the mall ten minutes later, parking in the fire lane and casually walking towards the entrance as he sent off a text.

When Kurt got the next message from Blaine asking him where he was in the mall he quickly excused himself from Rachel on the pretense of finding a bathroom. Though it was used as an excuse he actually was seeking out the bathroom to use as a meeting place. As he traveled down the hall towards the bathroom he sent out another text.

A minute later he was roughly grabbed by the elbow and dragged into the room across the hall. By the time he turned around from being shoved into the room the person who had grabbed him already had the door shut and locked. "Who the hell do you think you are!"

"I can't risk being seen with you." Blaine replied.

"Oh what a charmer." Kurt stated sarcastically.

"Shut up would you, I'm here to help."

"Help me how exactly?" Kurt asked warily knowing Blaine's reputation.

Blaine grabbed some papers from his back pocket and held them out towards Kurt.

"What's this?" Kurt asked as he took the papers from Blaine's outstretched hand.

"Part of my half of the assignment. I've been working on it. You can take it and add it to your part."

"Why now?" Kurt asked as he put the papers in his own back pocket.

"I, uh," Blaine answered before clearing his throat. "I thought it wasn't right to stick you with all the work."

Kurt's face fell as he realized that Blaine was just there so he didn't get into trouble for not doing the assignment. He cleared his throat before thanking him and rushing out of the room. Blaine stood stunned for a moment before rushing after him. He was too late however as he didn't see the other boy as he came out the door.

Kurt jumped as he heard the exclamation from his spot in the last stall of the bathroom. He waited with bated breath to hear the boy go down the hall before emerging from the stall. He took his time washing his face at the sink to give Blaine enough time to leave the mall before he came out of hiding.

As soon as he felt enough time had passed he left the bathroom. He slowly crept down the hall and as he reached the end he scanned the crowd for a moment before dissolving into the crowd himself. He quickly found Rachel in one of her favorite department stores. He immersed himself in shopping until his stomach informed him that is was lunch time. He pulled Rachel out of the shop and dragged her to the food court. As he left her at the table to look over what they had already gotten that day he went to go get their food. He returned as she was looking through the last bag. He set the food on the table as she moved all of the bags to the chair next to her. She began digging into the food as Kurt just sat there picking at his. Rachel noticed his odd behavior and decided to comment. "What's the matter Kurt, the foods great. You should eat before it grows cold."

Kurt seemed to snap out of his daze at her question, though he didn't seem to have heard anything she just said. He placed his sandwhich on a napkin and fixing Rachel with a serious look he asked her a question. "Rachel, what do you think of Blaine Anderson, honestly?"

Rachel swallowed her bite of food before palcing her sandwhich down on a napkin and fixing Kurt with a puzzled look. "Why do you ask?"

"I just,I need to know."

Rachel sat up in her chair to deliver her response. "Though cute and sexy as hell Blaine Anderson is bad news. Not just because he runs with Puck but he's also the second in command of the gang. Although I've never actually seen him hit anyone, I have been on the recieving side of one of his insults and sometimes words are more hurtful than fists. And though I may not be the right person to say this but he dresses atrociously, we're not in the fifties anymore, hello! And he takes advantage of his status, with everything. He's a total scofflaw."

Kurt just sat there looking dumbfounded for a moment before responding. "How long have you been holding that in?"

"Kurt, I have information on every student at that school. Did you hear about Anna..."

"Rachel, I don't care."

"Why the interest in Blaine all of a sudden? I mean you get forced to do this project with him and now you're wanting all of this information."

"I uh, I'd just like to know who I'm doing this project with is all. What are we looking for after lunch?" Kurt asked to change the subject.

Rachel gave him a knowing smile before continuing. "We only have a couple more shops to hit."

"Great." Kurt said as he went back to his lunch.

Rachel slid her hand across the table to lay it over his. Kurt looked up to find her staring at him in earnest. "Kurt, I know that you always like to find the good in people, it's what i love about you. But I don't believe that there's any good in Blaine."

Kurt placed his free hand on top of hers. "I would like to have the chance to find out for myself. But I need your promise that if this blows up in my face, you won't say I told you so."

Rachel smiled as she placed her other hand on top of his. "I promise."

Blaine breezed through the front door of his house with two dozen donuts in his hand. He slid past Puck to put them on the counter and turn his coffee pot on. Afterwards he went to the fridge, grabbed a beer and started chugging. "Whoa, dude! Isn't it a bit early for that?"

"Shut up and eat your donuts."

"What's with you this morning?"

"Nothing."

"You better get your act together before the others come in."

Blaine rolled his eyes as he continued chugging on his beer.

"Why don't you go up to your room for a little while to calm down." Puck stated as a non question.

Blaine shook his head as he left the kitchen and ascended the stairs in a heartbeat. He slammed his door shut behind him before continuing to his bed, where he flopped down on it. He finished his beer off and chucked it across the room ending with it crashing against the wall.

"It's been awhile since I've seen that."

"What do you want Nick?"

"Where were you this morning?"

"Getting donuts."

"You were gone for two hours getting donuts?"

"How did you..."

"Light sleeper."

Blaine sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "I went to meet him at the mall."

"Yeah, how'd that go?"

"I totally screwed everything up."

"What happened?" Nick asked exasperatingly.

"I may have implied that the only reason I was helping him with the project was so I wouldn't get in trouble."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"I didn't really think it appropriate to tell him I wanted to get in his pants."

"Did you know that you always get crude when you're really upset?" Nick laughed.

Blaine glared at him. "I didn't want to scare him."

"Then you could have just told him that you wanted to get to know him better."

"Ugh! That's so middle school!"

Nick laughed. "Well this whole hissy fit you've got going on is a perfect fit then."

Blaine threw himself back against the bed. "How do I fix this?"

"Talk to him."

"It can't be that easy."

"You have much to learn young grasshopper." Nick said as he left the room.

"Stupid Nick, why do you have to be so smart?" Blaine thought aloud.

Blaine lay in bed for hours contemplating what he and Nick had discussed. Would it be that easy? He heard the guys leave around two and breathed a sigh of relief. Nick must have convinced Puck somehow to leave him there. Thank goodness for Nick.

He felt their silence fill the house as it became so silent that his ears began to ring. He turned to his beside table, reaching into the nightstand drawer and grabbing a remote. He pointed it towards a big stereo system in the corner of his room and pushed a button. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of Katy Perry. He threw the remote to the end of his bed before laying back on his pillows. He then removed his phone from his back pocket and unlocked it. He clicked on the message icon and a list of recent conversations popped up. He hit the one that read Kurt and the last message appeared on the screen, along with the keyboard. He quickly typed out a reply to the last message recieved and hit send.

Kurt pulled into the driveway that afternoon. After pulling to a stop and putting the car in park he took the key out of the ignition. He told Rachel to go ahead inside to find Finn while he grabbed the bags from the back. She said okay as she climbed out of the car and flitted away. Kurt shook his head as he too climbed out, his destination the trunk of the car where all the bags were being held. He piled them onto his arms until they were both filled up to his elbows. He then pulled the door down before making his way to the front of the house. As soon as he was inside the door he dumped Rachels bags before continuing on his way. He ascended the stairs in excitement of his afternoon plans before him. As he passed Finn's room he heard giggling from inside and quickly made his way past. He soon reached his own door and swung it open. He walked inside, kicking the door shut behind him before crossing the room to his bed where he dropped the bags. He then peeled his jacket off and lay it across the back of his desk chair. He grabbed his iphone from his back pocket, connecting it to the speaker sitting on his desk. He hit a few buttons on the device and soon broadway music filled the room. He then returned to his bed and picked one of the bags from the floor. He began emptying the contents onto the bed. Soon all of his bags were empty and his bed full. He crossed the room to his closet, sliding the door open and turning on the light. He began sorting through the clothes and grabbing the ones he was searching for. He soon had an armful of clothes that he took back to his bed. He placed them in the empty spot he left at the end of the bed. He then began sorting and catalouging all of the different combinations he could come up with.

About halfway through his work his phone beeped to inform him of a new message. He walked over to his desk and picked up his phone. An alert bubble had popped up on the screen asking for an action to be placed. He hit the accept button and then it took him right to the message. He noticed that he had been taken back to the conversation with Blaine. He peered to the bottom of the screen to read the message. "Hey, look, I'm sorry about earlier. I should have just told you that the reason I reached out to you was so that I could get to know you better. Please let me prove myself to you. Meet me at the park on Friday at six. Anxiously awaiting your reply."

Kurt stared down at his phone in bewilderment. Was this some sort of joke? A prank? Who the hell did Blaine Anderson think he was? He was beginning to believe what everyone had been trying to tell him. What if he was turning into Puck?

But another part of him was totally rooting for the bad boy. And for now he was going to follow it. Hopefully it wouldn't leave him astray.

He jotted down a quick reply and hit send. "I'm giving you one chance. You beter make it worth it."

Blaine's phone beeped and he was quick to recieve it. He had to smile at Kurt's sass. It was one of the things that attracted him to him. Blaine sent a message in return. "That's all I need."

His mood restored from that morning Blaine hopped out of bed and went downstairs. He ventured through the living room, into the kitchen, where he crossed to the pantry and threw open the door. He grabbed a broom, dust pan and a trash bag before continuing through the house and up the stairs. He walked to his room, through the door and to the corner of the room. He knelt down, placing the dust pan on the floor and positioning the broom in his other hand. He began a sweeping motion on the floor to gather all of the glass from the bottle he had thrown during his 'hissy fit'. He gathered it all in a pile before sweeping it up into the dust pan and dumping it in the trash bag. He then went back downstairs and into the living room to start cleaning up there.

By the time he was finished it was getting late and he was getting hungry. He was surprised the boys hadn't come back yet, Nick couldn't possibly keep Puck away for this long. He picked up the now full trash bag during his musings and carrying it through the kitchen and out the side door he placed it by the side of the house. He returned to the house afterwards, grabbing the phone and sitting on the counter. He ordered three large pizzas from their favorite place knowing they would be back eventually.

Kurt stared down at his phone in contemplation. He hopes he is doing the right thing. But he was certain about one thing, this boy was only getting one chance. He turned to his clothes with a new vigor. What was he going to wear on Friday?"

Puck and the boys returned to the house that night with more beer in tow and after pigging out on pizza decided to put down a few while watching a movie. Nick, Blaine and Jeff made themselves comfortable on the couch while Wes and David sat on the floor in front of the television and Puck sat in the armchair next to the couch. As the boys immersed themselves in the movie Nick moved closer to Blaine on the couch so they could converse. "What happened after we left? You seemed happier when we came back."

"I talked to him. I told him what you suggested and asked him to the park on Friday."

"How are you going to sneak out on Puck?"

"I'll need your help with that, if you're up to it."

"Anything for you."

Blaine smiled as he gathered Nick close and gave him a hug. Jeff in turn snuggled into Nick's side and Blaine extended his arm to him as well. Puck watched them from his chair with a frown on his face. He could feel the shift of tides in his boys and it was making him uncomfortable. He couldn't lose them, their all he had left.

AN: KLAINE GOT MARRIED!


End file.
